Naruto Shippuden- A World Corrupted
by MasterSmileyFace
Summary: What if Konoha was the strongest country in the shinobi world, but for all the wrong reasons? What if Itachi massacred his own clan not to protect Konoha but to destroy it? What if the Akatsuki weren't criminals but the world's last hope for freedom? What if shinobi didn't fight for jusice but for cruelty? This is world corrupted by its own nightmares.


What if Konoha was the strongest country in the shinobi world, but for all the wrong reasons? What if Itachi massacred his own clan not to protect Konoha but to destroy it? What if the Akatsuki weren't criminals but the world's last hope for freedom? What if shinobi didn't fight for justice but for cruelty? This is world corrupted by its own nightmares.

[Scene of Itachi and Sasuke]

Itachi is knocked back into a wall with Sasuke's chidori, soon the lightning fades away. Itachi's chest is covered with blood. While he leans against the wall for support Itachi pants heavily gulping for air; he coughs up more of the scarlet liquid. Sasuke walks close to him and grabs his hair, forcing Itachi to look directly in his eyes.

"Please," Itachi wheezes, "just kill me already." He is too weak to resist. His eyes are pleading; he is at death's door.

Sasuke smirks. His eyes show a black void of deep, dark hatred and his smile is filled with the pleasure of his cruelty.

"Brother, you know I can't do that," Sasuke says, "Do you know why?"

Itachi just pants trying to conscious.

Seeing that his brother won't reply, Sasuke answers for him. "It's because I love you. I love the way you scream in helplessness; the way cry for mercy; the way your eyes fill with fear when you suffer. Yes, my dear older brother, I love you."

[Scene of Deidara]

Deidara and Sasori are slowly walking away from an orphanage; Deidara especially seems to be lagging behind. A group of children are watching them go, along with Kabuto, his mother, Orochimaru, and other caretakers. Suddenly a small child runs out from the group. Her long blonde hair trails behind her as he runs to Deidara and grabs his Akatsuki cloak. Tears fill her big brown eyes as she begs him not to go.

"Big bubby Deidara!" She cries. "Don't leave us. Don't leave me! Please just don't leave!"

Deidara stops, he pauses to try to collect himself before facing the child, for he is on the verge of tears as well. He turns and kneels down to take the child in his arms. After the embrace he lets her down.

"Kadie, I-" He pauses unsure of what to say but instead of finishing he takes something out of his pocket and holds it out to her. It is a small brown clay bird.

The girl looks at the small sculpture. Slowly she takes it from his offering hands. "What is it?" She whispers.

"It's for you." Deidara replies, his own voice shaking. "As long as you have it with you I'll always be with you, even when I'm not..." He stops himself, " That sounds stupid. I'm sor-"

But Kadie hugs him interrupting his apology. "I'll never lose it, big bubby Deidara."

At first he hesitates, but then fully accepts the embrace. "I love you, Kadie." He said it knowing that this could be the last time he could ever feel her warmth again.

[Scene of Nagato and Naruto]

They stand in the ruins of Konoha, both are utterly exhausted and running low on chakra. They are evenly matched.

"Naruto!" Nagato yells, at a last attempt to try to convince the young, already corrupted Hokage "We had the same master! Jiraiya…." Nagato remembers hi sensei's last moment. The old sage is falling, falling to the black depths of the sea. "This isn't what he taught you! This isn't what he taught us!"

But all the blonde does is give a wicked grin. He even laughs "That old pervert was weak." He stands fully upright and raises his right hand. An orb of swirling chakra forms in his palm. "Sure he knew a couple tricky techniques but in the end…" He looks up at Nagato's eyes. "He chose the wrong side."

[Scene of Obito and Kakashi]

Obito staggered backwards, his right arm was shredded to nearly unrecognizable condition, when he put weight on his left leg it felt like hell, and every time he breathed in his chest felt as if were on fire. He was losing too much blood and was on the verge of passing out, but he couldn't; he wouldn't. The innocent were counting on him; they had put their last hopes on him. He could not fail and yet here he was ready to die.

Then he fell back and as he fell he saw their faces; Nagato's stern eyes trying to get everyone through another day in this hell; Konan's beautiful origami, Deidara's clay birds, and Sasori's puppets trying to cheer up the children. He saw Itachi- not frowning, not worried, not in pain of loss- but smiling; Orochimaru and Kabuto were healing the wounded, but they could never save everyone. He saw his own childhood friends back before everyone turned. He saw Rin, alive.

And finally he saw a boy of silver hair. The boy grew into a man who was strong, wise and stern yet kind and caring of his comrades. But the man soon turned just like the rest of them, he was corrupted with his own nightmares.

The man stood over him. His eyes were asymmetrical, one black and one a red with three black comma shaped marks. The red one didn't belong to him, it was given to him from a great friend.

"Kakashi." Obito whispered, he was too weak to get up again, he had failed everyone. But he had to know one thing, before he finally moved on. "Why?"

Kakashi didn't respond back, instead he took a kunai and knelt beside his once friend. He fingered the weapon, tracing around Obito's right eye, it was red like his left.

"Because," The silvered haired man said, "you let Rin die."

[Itachi's Scene]

He lies in a cold stone cell. Chained to wall beaten and broken, he wonders why he's still alive.

{Flashback}

_The old man was lying on what everyone knew as his deathbed. Most to all of the Akatsuki members were there, minus Zetsu and Nagato for obvious reasons, for their once member. Hidan and Kakazu were just outside on either side of the door in the hallway with Sasori across on the other side. Deidara was leaning on the inside of the door frame. Konan was standing in front of the room's only window looking out across the refugee camp. The rest of the members were scattered about the small room but was kneeling next to the old man's bed, his hand intertwined with Orochimaru's._

_The old man motioned with his free hand for Itachi to come closer. Itachi obliged and leaned over putting his right ear inches over Orochimaru's face. _

_"You must promise me something." His voice no louder than a whisper. "You must kill him"_

{End of Flashback}

_I... promised_. The realization came to him. "_I promised you_." He said it out loud, his voice no louder than a whisper, but it was enough to break the icy silence of the cell. He didn't feel so cold anymore.

_{Orochimaru's Voice}_

_I'm not asking you to do it just for me._

Itachi forced himself upright despite the protests from his body; he realized that this pain, it was just physical, it was nothing compared to the pain he had gone through before; the pain of killing; the pain of loss.

_I'm not asking you to do it just for everyone else._

He felt his chakra surge through him. It felt as he was coming back to life, it had been so long since he had last had control. Using the chakra he shattered the cuffs that chained his hands and then grabbed his ankle cuffs, cringing at making his broken hands work, he pulled them apart to pieces.

_Not for just the children._

He grabbed his collar and ripped the metal in two. He made himself stand on his legs and leaned against the cold stone wall. He was free.

_Not for just the Akatsuki._

He leaned away from the wall and almost fell when he let his legs take the full weight of his body, but he regained his balance. He forced his hands to make the signals. He felt the chakra build in his chest.

_I'm asking you to do it for yourself._

He wasn't going to go back on his word because that was his ninja way. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

* * *

**_Q & A:_**

**_Why is Sasuke so mean?_**

_B/c Itachi killed his family and the Sasuke in this world is WAY meaner than the normal one._

**_Why doesn't Deidara ever say 'un'?_**

_B/c this is ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Deidara- meaning he DOES NOT have to be exactly like the real Deidara. This is FANFICTION it doesn't have to make semse if the author doesn't wish it to. _

**_Who's Kadie?_**

_A random girl I made up to make Deidara look good._

**_Wait a sec, Akatsuki members are good?_****?**

_Yes, that is the point of this AU. Akatsuki are good and all other guys who have been bad, including Orochimaru, are good. And all the good guys are bad._

**_But hasn't Sasuke always been sort of bad? And isn't Itachi technically good?_**

_Yes, that is true so Sasuke should be good in this AU, and Itachi should be bad/double agent sort of thing BUT again ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. AND ORIGINALLY Sasuke is a good guy and Itachi is a bad guy. Yes I understand in Shippuden they switch sides but I'm going like as if Sasuke never betrayed the village and Itachi was a bad guy all the time. So ITACHI IS GOOD AND SASUKE IS BAD (even though he always kind of was besides I can't really imagine Sasuke being nice)_

**_What about Jiraiya? He's good, so he should be bad right?_**

_Yes and no. You see Jiraiya's generation and older were actually good, it wasn't until Minato and his generation that everybody turned evil (why? See question below) so Minato started an uprising with his generation to take down all the older people b/c the old guys were good and they were bad. Throughout all this chaos slavery started in the Shinobi world, Minato married Kushina, he also became Hokage, they did not die and raised Naruto, Naruto somehow still becomes the nine tails junchuriki and sometime later Naruto gets to be Hokage (in his teens mind you) eh kills Tsunade and makes Sakura his… assistant? (Like Shizune) Sasuke is his best buddy and Sai is part of the ANBU Black Ops. Also Kakashi and all the sensei's are evil too, along with the Konoha crew and EVERYBODY ELSE THAT WAS GOOD._

**_Why is the Nagato and Naruto scene so short?_**

_B/c I added it in at the last min and I'm not good with big major characters of canon and I'm not a great writer._

**_Why/ how is everyone so evil now?_**

_Read Obito's and Kakashi's scene- 'everyone is corrupted by their own nightmares' I don't even know what that is supposed to mean but I'm just going with it._

**_Are you going to continue this?_**

_No. I'm sorry if you like it but I really don't know how the plot would go...maybe I would if enough people like it... meh, probably not. _

**_That's all the Q's I can think of now, if anyone has anymore I'll answer later. Man, I just realized I've really worked hard on this and though a lot of this stuff out...lol XD._**


End file.
